1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding for installing a windshield to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an automobile, a molding is required to firmly install a windshield to a vehicle body panel and to completely seal a gap between the periphery of the windshield and the body panel.
In general, a windshield is wound a rubber or plastic strip around its periphery and is fixed to a body panel by means of an adhesive, a duplex adhesive tape or the like. Then a molding is installed in a gap between the body panel and the rubber or plastic strip so as to serve as a sealing member and a decorative member.
In the above-mentioned structure, drain channels are defined along side edges of the windshield. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 32915/1988 exemplifies a dam, which is made by carving a side molding so as to guide rain water. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 32916/1988 discloses a dam which is made on a side molding by means of the injection process.
In the former, a carved edge of the side molding sometimes suffers from burrs. It is necessary to take some measures to prevent the burrs. Besides, the side molding becomes narrower than the upper molding, which might impair external appearance of the whole molding. In the latter, a dam is added by means of the injection process after the molding is produced by the extrusion process. Therefore, part of synthetic resin composing the dam might leak to a decorative portion of the molding, thereby causing the boundary between the molding and the dam to be unclear, and damaging the decorative portion of the molding. In addition, there is an inconvenience that the part made by the extrusion molding and that made by the injection molding somewhat differ from each other in the appearance.